Naruto : Hidoi chikara de wakamono o kurushimeru
by Apacholysp
Summary: Bermain game online adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tetapi bagaimana jika masuk kedalam game itu sendiri ?, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bisa menggunakan kekuatan super seperti di game fantasy. Ya..seorang pemuda, Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan siswa biasa terpanggil ke sebuah dunia, dimana dia mengawali nya dengan menjatuhkan meteor di dunia itu. Let' do it..


**Naruto : Hidoi chikara de wakamono o kurushimeru**

**Chapter 1 : Start**

Bintang jatuh petanda sebuah harapan, maka dari itu setiap orang yang melihatnya melintasi angkasa pasti akan menyampaikan apa yang mereka harapkan dan berharap itu akan terkabulkan.

Tetapi, apa yang saat ini membelah awan bukan lah sebuah Bintang jatuh. Melainkan bongkahan yang sangat besar dan bergemuruh hebat yang membuat siapa pun takut.

Mungkin jika ini film, orang-orang akan senang melihat hal ini. Tetapi bukan dari jarak sedekat ini. Karena Tak ada satu pun orang yang ingin menyaksikan dari dekat saat puluhan meteor jatuh.

Tetapi disana..ada satu orang yang berada di dekat meteor yang akan jatuh itu. Pemuda blonde yang mengenakan kaus itu menatap tak percaya apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan.." Ucap pemuda itu terkejut. Dan saat sudah waktunya...

**_Boommmmmm_**

Ledakan dasyat seketika meporak porandakan tempat itu. Tak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang selama dari bom angkasa tersebut. Bahkan bumi terguncang hebat di buat oleh nya.

Seketika saat hembusan efek dari meteor itu meyebar ke segela penjuru, pemuda blonde tersebut terjatuh pingsan di tanah. Untungnya ia berlindung di balik dinding batu yang cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Flashback : **ON**

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah nama dari seorang pemuda yang berasal dari negara di bagian asia timur yang bernama jepang. Pemuda itu berusia 17 tahun dan ia merupakan seorang siswa SMA angkatan ketiga di salah satu Academy yang terdapat di jepang.

Naruto hanya lah seorang remaja biasa, ia menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti siswa lainnya. Tetapi mungkin hari ini...adalah hari yang tidak terfikirkan oleh nya kenapa kejadian tersebut akan menimpahnya.

Saat ini di perempatan, Naruto berjalan santai sambil menikmati minuman yang baru saja di belinya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas yang lumayan berisi. Ia berjalan menelusuri trotoar sambil sesekali meminum minumannya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Suara dari belakang mengintrupsikan Naruto untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat itu tampak wanita bersurai indigo berlari kearahnya.

"Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian Wanita itu sampai di depan Naruto. dan nafasnya tampak memburu.

"Naruto-kun..kau kemana saja..aku mencari mu tau" Ucap wanita cantik itu.

"Gomen..gomen Hinata-chan, aku baru sadar ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan...aku lupa memberi tahu mu.."

"Mou...Naruto-kun...setidaknya kau menunggu ku.." Tampak gadis cantik yang bernama Hinata menggembungkan pipinya..dan itu membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ahaha...Baiklah..baiklah Hinata-chan..aku minta maaf...tapi sebaik kita pulang...cuacanya semakin panas" Ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Ha'i..ha'i"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan sang surya pun bersinar cerah menerangi bumi.

_o0o_

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar, ia mengganti seregam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumahan biasa..dan setelah itu langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan komputer.

"Yosh...aku tidak sabar..." Ucapnya saat meng-klik sebuah game online di desktop nya.

Singkat waktu, sudah berjam-jam Pemuda itu bermain game. Dan akhirnya pun ia merasa lelah lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktifitasnya itu.

Tanpa waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya..ia tertidur sangat lelap, sampai ia tidak sadar akan ada yang terjadi padanya.

**Naruto PoV**

Apa kalian tau Lucid dream ? Sadar di saat bahwa kau berada di alam mimpi.

Ya..saat ini itu yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tetapi yang anehnya kenapa aku bermimpi tentang dunia game yang baru saja ku mainkan tadi.

Aku memakai kaos polos dan celana hitam santai. Ini tepat seperti pakaian ku disaat aku memainkan game tadi.

Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa nyata ya ?, saat ini yang ada di hadapan ku hanyalah padang pasir, aku tau tempat ini..karena aku pernah menjalan kan solo quest di tempat ini.

Udara, aroma, suasana, sensasi ini..semua terasa sangat nyata. Oh shitt...apa yang terjadi..tidak mungkin ini bisa terjadi hanya karena aku mimpi.

Sekali lagi aku harus memastikannya, aku mencubit pipi ku sekuat tenaga, dan hasilnya...

"Ittai..."

Sakit...sakit...seriusan nih..ini semua nyata.

Seketika aku shock...sekali lagi aku ingin memastikannya...aku mencoba duduk..dan mengambil pasir segenggam...lalu ku tumpah kan kembali..

"Sialan...ini nyataaaaaa" Teriak ku di padang pasir itu. Atau lebih tepatnya padang pasir dengan bebatuan yang sangat tinggi dan besar.

Aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam dunia fantasy, semua ini tidak dapat ku cerna..aku kembali berdiri, berjalan ke sisi ujumg tempat ku berpijak..dan di sana ku lihat kedalaman yang cukup curam..mungkin jika aku jatuh..mati bukan lah hal yang mustahil.

"Huftt...bagaimana bisa..seingat ku aku tertidur setelah bermain game online tadi"

Aku menggaruk kepala belakang ku..bingung..hanya itu ku rasakan. Akibat hobby ku yang bermain game sepertinya aku dapat menerima semua ini dengan cepat.

Jika ini dunia seperti dalam game apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan ? Apa aku mempunyai sihir ?

Haaa..ini membuat ku bingung.

"Dari pada penasaran lebih baik ku coba saja...lagi pula ini tepat yang cocok. Dari apa yang ku ketahui, di tempat ini tidak ada manusia..jadi kurasa tidak masalah"

**Naruto PoV end**

Setelah berkutat dengan kebingungan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

"Apa ya kekuatan yang bisa ku coba, euummm...ah...sepertinya aku baru ingat. Update game tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka mengeluarkan satu teknik untuk seorang pemula yang baru saja main. Di dalam game memang aku tidak bisa di sebut pemula..tetapi disini kan jelas berbeda.." Ucapnya

"Yosh..akan ku coba..."

Naruto memejamkan mata nya, mencoba untuk berkonsetrasi.

"Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri ku..walau pun kecil..baru kali ini aku merasakanya..mungkin ini yang di nama kan Mana. Kalau begitu..akan ku coba..."

**Tengai Shinsei**

Ucapnya pelan.

Hening..hanya hening yang ada..Naruto membuka matanya..dan tidak ada yang terjadi..

"Huh..sepertinya tidak berhasil..." Ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

5 detik

20 detik

30 detik

60 detik

**_Bwusssshhhh_**

Sukses mata nya membulat saat melihat ke langit...sumpah serapa di lontarkan..tapi apa yang ada di atasnya ini...membuatnya shock seketika.

Flashback : **off**

2 jam setelah kejadian, Naruto akhirnya tersadar..perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kepala nya masih terasa pening..dan tubuhnya agak sedikit sakit.

"Aku selamat.." Ucapnya bersyukur.

Ia berdiri..dan menatap ke arah kedapan, walau pun sudah tau bagaimana hasilnya..tetap saja ia merasa terkejut..bentuk yang semula sudah hilang..hanya tergantikan tempat yang sangat..sangat hancur. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disitu.

"Aku seperti bisa menciptakan kiamat saja" Ucap tertawa shock.

"Badan ku terasa ringan..dan ntah hanya perasaan ku...tubuh ku lebih berisi dari sebelumnya...dan apa-apaan otot serta perut ideal ini..aku tidak ingat pernah melatih fisik ku"

Perubah didalam tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut, karena memang Naruto sangat malas di bidang olaragah...dia tidak suka sesuatu yang seperti itu, baginya main game online lebih menyenangkan ketimbang apa pun.

"Mungkin ini efek kekuatan ku..." Ucap Naruto

"Aku juga pingsan mungkin karena efek mengeluarkan meteor raksasa itu..lagi pula manusia mana yang bisa mengeluarkan benda angkasa itu, aku harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menggunakannya" Lanjutnya.

Matahari di langit tampak perlahan turun, menandakan bahwa sudah sore hari pada saat ini. Naruto meyudahi segala analisa nya..

"Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum malam, walau pun tidak ada lagi monster atau pun makhluk yang bernama naga itu..tetap seja tidak menyenangkan berada di sini.." Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah timur.

_**Whooooo**_

Naruto melompati jurang yang memisahkan satu batu dengan batu lainnya..dan itu tampak mudah baginya..

"Seperti ini rasanya punya kekuatan kah...khekehekhe...ini menyenangkan" Tawanya

Dan dengan begitu, ia pergi menuju ke arah timur, berharap disana ada tempat yang bisa ia temui...

_To be continue..._.


End file.
